


The man in my bed room.

by Bjork



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was sneaky, he was slithering, he was the trickiest of all. The gates of water uprose when his name spoken, greeting him in his presence as cities were washed out by the blackest of black seas. Ravens turned gold, woman died too early, men fell to their knees at his powerful pace. He was simply a demon, and he belonged to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The man in my bed room.

“My love, my darling, my all...” The voice spoke to you through the darkness, seeming to lead you through darkness. 

You couldn’t understand, you didn’t understand. You ignored how wrong it was but payed attention to how right it felt. He always seemed to treat you so kindly at first, touching and stroking you passionately before all loving desire broke into the chaos and tearing of Hell. You feared him, but you loved him. You tried to move but felt a burden weight on your being, a near suffocating feel as it inched you to the gates of Heaven each time. 

“A sweet, passionate maiden willing to give herself to a demon; you crave to pleasure me, as I crave for you as well. To see those tears escape your eyes, how you clench so tight around me, have I deceived you well enough?” The stranger questioned you, leaving you breathless and out of air to speak as nails raked down your arm, forcing you to snap your neck to the side as you tried to cry out. 

He chuckled, seeing how you tried to move as all your limbs went numb, forcing you to stay in the position you were in as your shirt crumbled up. A deep slash tore straight down to your stomach as he cut your bra sharply with his nail, going right at the small hook that kept it together. It burned, but was quickly washed away by the feel of a cool tongue. 

Your shorts were being tugged down, hand imprints marking your thighs as you felt like a helpless rag doll, being overwhelmed with fear and slight excitement. He was claiming you once more tonight, it was agonizing but it felt so good to know you belonged to him. 

You had put your trust in this demon and now you were lustful for the consequences. 

“You have been so loyal to me...You are different from the others, I had not once been quenched by any mortal being, but you, my dear, are exquisite. You are becoming much more than just a meal.” He conformed, confusion but a undeniable hit of truth laced in his voice. He wasn’t sure how he felt exactly about you. You had given him every moment you had, body and soul, to use you, break you, and tear you down only to be re built back up again. 

“You have the body of Goddess, the voice of a mischievous witch. When your spirit comes to mind it is laced with nothing but darkness. You truly are a naughty one.” A small laugh was let out now, his accent perfect and croaky, bringing you to shudder as a sudden orgasm washed over you. The pain, pleasure, fear and devotion was all to much for you. 

You parted your lips, feeling nothing but another pair brush over yours before connecting, a hand cupping you tenderly over your panties. 

You had not once felt warmth in his kisses, but from the way this one felt, it was bringing your eyes to water and tears to glide down out from their corners. 

And with such a great force, they were opened. That’s when you saw him. 

He was a true beauty of any sort. 

You had put your love on the line of a demon, and not regretting any moment of it.


End file.
